


Winded

by orphan_account



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: 'zach is smitten', I mean, M/M, but owen is just trying to do his job, i'm laughing at myself, it's only really zachowen if you squint, sorry - Freeform, zach is clearly smitten, zachwen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Zach was minding his own business, watching Owen give commands to his four raptors, when someone suddenly pushed him over the railing and he fell into the enclosure.This is just a short drabble I found hiding in my documents that I thought I would share with my trash cans.





	Winded

One moment he had been leaning against the railing, watching Owen on the other side of enclosure where he was giving commands to the raptors, and the next a strong hand had slammed into his back and pushed him right over. He didn't even have time to yell, simply falling silently and landing on his back with a dull thud.

The ground was hard and the air was gone from his lungs. He could barely move, choking as he tried to suck some air back into his body. He was faintly aware of someone yelling and only just managed to turn his head in time to see a raptor skidding to a halt a metre away from him. He still couldn't breathe.

"Blue!" came a sharp voice, and Zach looked to the other side to see Owen now standing in the enclosure with him, easing his way forward and holding up a hand to the raptor who was on Zach's other side. "Back up."

The raptor tilted her head, contemplating what she had been ordered, but didn't move. Owen continued to shuffle forward, getting closer and closer to Zach every second.

"Blue, what did I say?" Owen snapped. "Back up!"

Zach took another gasping breath, his lungs burning as they fought to get more air as well, and Blue looked down at him curiously.

Owen looked livid, his eyes wide in anger before he made a low growling sound in his throat. This finally caught Blue's attention and with the eye contact, Owen shook his head once at her.

Lowering her head slightly, Blue took two steps back.

Accepting this as good enough, Owen lowered his hand and now focused his attention on Zach, dropping to his knees and helping the boy to sit up.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked.

It felt like it had been an hour, but it had barely even been a full minute. Finally, Zach was able to draw breath into his lungs again and leaned against Owen in exhaustion.

"I'm..." He took another breath, glancing across at where Blue was still watching them. All around the top of the enclosure, the other workers also had their eyes glued to them, terrified that something could go wrong at any second. "I'm okay," Zach managed, finally turning his gaze to Owen.

The man nodded once, satisfied with that answer, and asked, "Can you stand?"

"I think so," Zach said.

Hooking an arm under Zach's shoulder, Owen slowly lifted the boy to his feet. Once they were both standing, Owen looked over at Blue. The other three raptors, who had initially obeyed Owen's command at once, had swung back around and were now standing behind Blue, all seemingly curious about the small human who had landed in their midst.

"Blue," Owen said, securing the raptor's focus again. "Are you listening to me?"

The raptor blinked her large eyes and tipped her head down minutely.

Owen waited a moment longer, waiting to see as Blue kept her eyes on him, and then spoke firmly. "Back. Up."

Zach had been concentrating on getting his breathing back to normal, but now he looked over at Blue to watch as well. The raptor tilted her head again, then snapped her teeth, and finally... turned her back to them and walked away a short distance. The other three followed her until she stopped, and then the four of them faced him again as if awaiting further instructions.

"Do _not_ move again," Owen ordered, moving his arm around Zach's waist and slowly stepping back with him.

Blue took a half step forward as Owen and Zach retreated, but paused as Owen made a loud 'nuh-uh' sound.

It was painfully slow work, backing across the enclosure while keeping their eyes on the raptors, but Zach didn't even feel scared any more. He was in awe of what Owen could do. Of how Owen could _control_ those creatures, even if it was precarious.

A few metres from the door, Owen called for it to be opened. One of the men pressed the button and the metal began to slide up slowly.

Whether it was because of the sound or because they were now so much further away, Blue suddenly began charging forward again.

"Go go go!" Owen roared, twisting to push Zach towards the door and making sure the boy was able to scramble through the small gap safely. "Close it!" Following in Zach's wake, he dove under the gate and was through just before it was too narrow.

Blue skidded in front of the gate and gnashed her teeth, reaching a claw under the gate but withdrawing it again as the gate came down to the ground and closed completely.

"Are you okay?" Owen asked, panting from where he lay on the ground.

Zach was lying on his stomach and staring right at Owen. He could barely hide the admiration in his eyes and found himself beginning to smile.

"I'm great. I mean... good. You're amazing."

Rolling his eyes and hiding a grin of his own, Owen stood up and then reached a hand down for Zach. "You're not so bad yourself, you know, for someone who wasn't breathing a minute ago."

Hesitating once on his feet again, Zach glance around before leaning in closer to Owen. He lowered his voice and said, "I was pushed. Someone wanted me in that enclosure."

Scowling, Owen turned and looked up at where Hoskins was still standing.

"I know exactly who would have wanted that," he murmured.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "ARE YOU BACK? ARE YOU WRITING AGAIN?"
> 
> No.
> 
> I mean, I might be writing a certain something for a certain Zachwen fic which certain people love and want more of... but in general, no. I'm not writing again.
> 
> AND NO. THERE WILL BE NO MORE CHAPTERS OF THIS PARTICULAR STORY!! This is it. If you have ideas for what could happen next, write it yourself. Go for it! Go crazy!


End file.
